Septums are used with storage containers, such as a sample container or a reagent container, to prevent or reduce evaporation of the contents of the container and to control access to the contents. Typically, probes are used to access the contents of the container by penetrating the septum and aspirating the contents from the container.
However, penetration of a septum by a probe may cause damage to the septum and the probe. For example, in a diagnostic instrument, a reagent bottle having a septum and a probe for accessing a reagent stored in the reagent bottle may become misaligned due to tolerance stack-up in the diagnostic instrument. The misaligned probe may engage the septum at a location other than a center of the septum. Off-center impact of the septum by the probe gouges the surface of the septum and increases the risk of coring the septum. Such damage to the septum compromises the ability of the septum to control evaporation and prevent contamination of the contents. Further, variability in penetration force upon impact of the probe with the septum may result in deformation or bending of the probe.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is coupled to the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.